Purple Aster
by Alver Sayn
Summary: Aster Ungu mulai merekah di saat Ai ingin menyampaikan perasaannya pada Conan. "Hei Bunga, aku ingin kau menjadi perantara perasaanku padanya... "
1. I wanna Say I Love You

**Disclaimer : Aoyama Gosho-Sensei... (saya pinjam tokohnya ya, sensei... ^_^)**

**Terinspirasi sedikit dari komik.. dgn judul " It's becomes a habit"**

**Moga Suka ya...**

**Alert... Alert... Warning... OOC, Typo, GaJe (Bangeett), dan banyak kekurangan lainnya... mohon Review and Readnya... ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_._

_Aku Ingin kau selalu berada di dekatku..._

_Memelukku... seakan engkau tidak mau lepas dariku..._

_Aku ingin suatu hari nanti kau akan menggenggam erat tanganku_

_Tersenyum padaku..._

_Menatap sendu mataku..._

_Seakan engkau benar-benar memilikiku seutuhnya..._

_Aku hanya ingin cintamu, hatimu... _

_Hanya itu..._

.

.

**_Purple Aster_**

.

.

**Ai's POV**

Hari itu cuaca mendung ditambah dengan gerimis yang membasahi jalan. Aku terpaku sendirian di depan gedung sekolah, berharap hujan tidak jadi datang. Aku juga semakin mengeratkan jaketku yang berwarna pink dan ungu berharap mendapat kehangatan lebih di sana, karena angin bertiup sangat kencang. Tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengagetkanku.

"Ai, kamu belum pulang?"tanya suara yang tidak asing di telingaku.

_'__Conan...' _Gumamku.

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepala.

"Kalau begitu, kita pulang sama-sama,yuk! Aku bawa payung yang besar." ajaknya sambil menggenggam tanganku dengan erat. Ditambah mataku terbelalak kaget, jantungku seakan-akan melompat keluar saat ia merapatkan tubuhnya denganku.

"Kau kedinginan?" Tanya Conan kepadaku.

Wajahku menghangat tiba-tiba dan samar-samar dapat dilihat warna merah bersemu dipipiku.

Aku mengangguk kembali.

"Kalau begitu, peluklah aku." Katanya. Semakin membuatku merona.

Kami berjalan dengan cepat agar tidak kehujanan.

..

..

...

Sudah lama aku menyukainya, seorang anak berumuran sebaya denganku, 12 tahun. Wajahnya tampan, gayanya cool dan jenius. Conan Edogawa namanya. Aku mulai menyukainya saat umurku 6 tahun atau bisa dibilang Conan adalah cinta pertamaku. Ia sangat baik padaku, meskipun terkadang kami musuh dalam pelajaran. Ia selalu tidak mau kalah denganku. Apalagi wajahnya ketika ia marah karena aku telah mengalahkannya membuatku ingin tertawa.

"Ah! Kau lagi yang pertama?" Serunya kesal sambil memegang kertas hasil ujian.

"Weeek... aku bisa mengalahkanmu, Conan! Week..."kataku konyol sambil menjulurkan lidahku.

"Sial! Lihat saja, ujian yang lainnya aku yang akan juara pertama."kata Conan.

Aku hanya terkekeh melihat kesemangatannya. Ia benar-benar menjadi cahaya buatku. Penyemangat dihidupku. Karena dia aku menjadi sosok yang periang dan menyenangkan. Bagiku ia adalah segalanya. Cinta pertamaku.

**End Ai's POV**

**.**

**..**

...

Hari kelulusan di sekolah Ai baru saja selesai dan hasilnya, Conan menjadi peringkat pertama sedangkan Ai peringkat kedua.

"Hey, Ai! Aku loh, yang peringkat pertama."kata Conan dengan bangga.

"Hehehe... Selamat ya.. kamu memang hebat."kata Ai sambil menghampirinya dengan riang.

"Ya... ya... kau juga."kata Conan berlagak sok.

"Uhm.. Conan, setelah ini temui aku di samping gedung pertemuan ini ya!"kata Ai. Ia pun berlalu dengan muka merah dari hadapan conan.

_'__Uhhm... bagaimana ini..? ya, tapi aku harus yakin! Aku harus mengungkapkannya!'_ kata Ai di dalam hati.

Ketika ia melihat kedepan, dilihatnya bunga aster berwarna ungu muda yang sangat cantik. Ai tersenyum riang sambil menuju kearah bunga itu.

"Hei bunga, aku ingin kamu menjadi perantara perasaanku padanya."kata Ai sambil tersenyum riang. Dipetiknya satu bunga aster ungu itu dengan lembut dan ia genggam dengan erat.

.

..

...

"Kenapa kau menyuruhku ke sini?"tanya Conan penasaran.

Ai hanya tersenyum riang sambil terkekeh kecil melihat Conan yang sedang penasaran.

"Suki...Sukida yo... Conan-kun."Kata Ai setelah ia mengumpulkan segenap keberanian yang ia miliki. Tak lupa ia menyodorkan bunga aster berwarna ungu yang ia petik tadi.

Conan terbelalak kaget. Nafasnya tercekat.

Ai menunduk dalam-dalam setelah mengatakan hal tadi. Hening

"Murahan..."kata Conan pelan namun jelas meluncur dari bibir Conan dan terdengar sangat jelas di telinga Ai. Ai kaku seketika.

"Uhm... Conan selalu baik padaku dan perhatian makanya aku...aku suka Conan."kata Ai lagi. Ia tak sadar kata-kata itu meluncur dari bibirnya. Tangannya yang menggenggam aster ungu itu masih terulur untuk diberikan ke Conan.

Plak! Conan menepis aster ungu itu dari tangan Ai dan bunga itu jatuh dengan mahkotanya yang terhambur.

Ai terdiam, jantungnya terasa ditusuk oleh belati. Tangannya bergetar.

"Kau pikir aku baik denganmu, perhatian denganmu karena aku cinta padamu?"kata Conan dengan ketus.

Ai masih terdiam seribu bahasa.

"Dasar murahan! Ge-er sekali kamu jika menganggap kebaikanku karena aku suka kamu!" pekik Conan. Sukses membuat Ai menjatuhkan air matanya. Ia menggenggam roknya yang berwarna biru tua itu kuat-kuat. Menahan agar ia tidak terisak.

Conan mendengus kesal dan pergi dari hadapan Ai. Ai berusaha untuk menatap kepergian orang yang ia cintai itu. Dilihatnya ia menggandeng seorang perempuan bersuarai hitam dan sangat cantik, Ran. Conan menoleh sekilas dengan tatapan tajam dan benar-benar hilang dari pandangan Ai.

Ai menangis dalam diam, hatinya seakan-akan membeku dan jantungnya seakan-akan berhenti berdetak. Air mata Ai terus keluar dari pelupuk matanya dan ia mematung sendirian. Ia menoleh ke arah aster ungu yang jatuh tak jauh darinya. Ai mengambil bunga itu dengan pelan agar mahkotanya yang tersisa tidak jatuh.

"Hiks...Hiks..." saat itulah tangis Ai meledak. Ia memeluk bunga aster ungu yang sama rapuhnya dengan dirinya sekarang.

_'__Conan...'_ gumam Ai di sela-sela tangisannya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Read**

**n**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Please... ^_^**


	2. Meeting

**Disclaimer : Aoyama Gosho-Sensei... (saya pinjam tokohnya ya, sensei... ^_^)**

**Terinspirasi sedikit dari komik.. dgn judul " It's becomes a habit"**

**Moga Suka ya...**

**Alert... Alert... Warning... OOC, Typo, GaJe (Bangeett), dan banyak kekurangan lainnya... mohon Review and Readnya... ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**5 Tahun Kemudian...**

**.**

**.**

"Ai-senpai... kami mencintaimu... " teriak gerombolan laki-laki.

Ai tumbuh menjadi gadis yang sangat cantik dan manis. Semua lelaki yang melihatnya akan langsung terpana. Wajah tirus yang menampilkan keanggunan, tubuh tinggi yang langsing layaknya seorang model. Kulit yang putih mulus tanpa cacat dan rambut pirang kecoklatan yang panjangnya sebahu. Ditambah lagi ia gadis jenius yang ber-IQ diatas 160. Hanya satu kata yang mewakili semuanya _'Perfect'._ Ia juga gadis yang dikenal Playgirl karena suka mempermainkan laki-laki. Meski ia sangat dingin atau bisa dibilang 'cool' tetap saja rata-rata laki-laki di sekolahnya mengagumi dirinya. Teman-teman perempuan Ai pun berangan-angan menjadi seperti Ai yang sangat perfect di mata siapa pun, dengan mudahnya menolak cinta laki-laki, mendengus sebal karena selalu di kerumuni, ataupun bergaya seperti Ai yang layaknya putri dari langit.

"Ai- senpai... aku mencintaimu... akan kubelikan apapun yang kamu mau... Ai-senpai.." teriak murid laki-laki yang bergerombol di depan kelas Ai.

Ai hanya memutar bola matanya kesal. Matanya tak lepas dari buku mekanik yang sekarang ia pegang. Tapi, mendengar teriakan-teriakan ambigu seperti itu membuat dia kesal. Ia pun menoleh kearah gerombolan itu dengan senyum menawan bak malaikat.

"Aku juga mencintai kalian, jika kalian meninggalkanku sendiri!"kata Ai, dingin.

"Ya, senpai... ya... kami akan pergi... "kata mereka. Mereka pun berlalu.

Ai menghela nafasnya.

"Wah Ai-chan... kau cool seperti biasanya!" teriak Ayumi, sahabat dekat Ai.

Ai hanya bergumam kesal.

"Ai, makan yuk. Kita ke kantin sama-sama yuuuk.." pinta Ayumi manja. Ai mengangguk sebentar kemudian berjalan menuju kantin bersama Ayumi.

"Ai-senpai... Ai-senpai..."sapa setiap orang yang dilalui Ai. Baik perempuan maupun laki-laki.

"Apa sih, bagusnya Ai. Ia hanya bisa mengumbar kecantikannya. Ia benar-benar murahan, kan?"kata seorang anak perempuan yang merasa iri dengan Ai a.k.a Sonoko Suzuki. Anak pemilik perusahaan Suzuki Corp. Perusahaan yang sangat besar dan hebat dalam bidang perdagangan.

Ai yang mendengar itu tersenyum meremehkan. Ia berhenti dan menoleh ke arah Sonoko.

"Ya, itu kata-kata yang Hanya bisa dilemparkan oleh orang yang iri denganku. Apa kau bisa membeli laki-laki agar mengagumi kejelekanmu dengan uangmu? Hahaha... menggelikan. Kalau ada yang bilang kamu cantik atau mempesona, hum... mungkin itu hanya BULLSHIT mereka yang ingin diberi uang olehmu."kata Ai dengan nada sarkatis _plus _menusuk _plus _meremehkan. Sukses membuat Sonoko geram. Mengingat perusahaan Haibara Corp lebih unggul dari perusahaannya, ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Ai melenggang pergi dengan gayanya yang kembali ke _'cool' _mode.

Semenjak menamatkan sekolah dasar Ai menjadi pribadi yang seperti sekarang. Dingin, ketus, dan tak pernah tersenyum tulus.

.

**_Teeet... Teet..._**

**_._**

Bel berbunyi dengan nyaring tanda pelajaran akan kembali dimulai. Semua masuk ke kelas masing-masing tak terkecuali Ai dan Ayumi.

Ai duduk anggun sambil kembali memegang buku tentang mekanik kesayangannya. Setelah teman-teman sekelas Ai duduk rapi, Pak Moto yang mengajar Matematika memasuki kelas tapi ia tidak sendirian. Di sampingnya berdiri seorang anak laki-laki berwajah tampan dan terlihat kesan angkuh di wajahnya.

"Anak-anak, hari ini kalian mendapat teman baru."kata Pak Moto.

"Wah, tampannya... keren..."kata seluruh murid perempuan _minus _Ai. Ia tampak tak peduli, tapi karena ia penasaran dengan teman barunya, ia mendongakkan wajahnya untuk melihat siapa anak baru itu.

JLEB! Mata Ai membulat sempurna, jantung Ai terasa ditikam beribu belati. Kenangan buruk di masa lalunya kembali berputar di dalam kepalanya. Ia yakin, laki-laki yang sedang berdiri di depan teman-temannya sekarang adalah cinta pertamanya, Conan Edogawa. Wajahnya yang tampan dengan rahang kokoh menegaskan kalau ia laki-laki yang maskulin. Apalagi matanya yang tajam terkesan keren di mata para gadis _minus _Ai.

_'__Ia masih seperti dulu.'_Gumam Ai sambil menyeringai. Jujur, Ai masih tak bisa melupakan Conan atau bisa dibilang sampai detik ini pun ia masih menyukai si Angkuh yang menjadi teman sekaligus musuhnya di masa lalu.

"Ah! Conan-kun kau bisa duduk di samping Ai."kata Pak Moto.

Seringaian Ai semakin melebar. Apalagi ketika langkah-langkah kaki Conan mendekati tempat ia duduk.

"Hai.." Sapa Conan pada Ai. Tapi, nafasnya tiba-tiba tercekat ketika melihat mata biru yang sedang berhadapan dengannya serta rambut pirang kecoklatan yang kembali mengingatkannya dulu.

Ai tiba-tiba menarik kerah baju Conan dan mencium pipinya sekilas, kemudian mendekatkan bibir tipisnya ke telinga Conan.

"Kau tampan sekali kalau sudah menjadi remaja, bisa-bisa aku tambah menyukaimu."bisik Ai dengan pelan. Ia cium sekali lagi pipi kiri Conan. Setelah itu ia baru melepaskan genggamannya pada kerah baju Conan. Conan membeku di tempat. Suara Ai yang terdengar menggoda itu berkecamuk di telinga dan pikirannya. Ia benar-benar tidak konsentrasi selama pelajaran berlangsung.

.

**_Waktu Istirahat..._**

**_._**

"Ai-senpai..." teriak gerombolan murid laki-laki yang sedang berdesakan di depan kelasnya.

Ia masih dengan 'cool' mode-nya. Pura-pura tidak dengar teriakan yang jelas-jelas mengganggu telinganya.

"Hei, kasihan fans-mu."kata Conan. Ai menoleh ke arah Conan, lalu tersenyum manis nan tulus. Para fans Ai yang berada diluar langsung mimisan (lebay) setelah melihat senyuman yang tak pernah dilihat sebelumnya.

"Kenapa aku harus menoleh ke arah mereka sedangkan di sampingku sudah ada malaikat yang berwujud manusia."kata Ai. Ia kembali tersenyum manis. Conan terbelalak, jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat setelah menerima penuturan dari bibir manis Ai.

"Tapi, tapi.. me..mereka kan sudah da..dari tadi menunggumu."kata Conan tiba-tiba image angkuhnya luntur.

Ai menyeringai. Tiba-tiba ia menarik tangan Conan dan mereka berdua sudah dalam posisi berhadapan. Ternyata hal yang tak pernah terlintas sedikit pun di pikiran Conan terjadi!

CUP!

Ai mencium bibirnya dengan intens, tangannya bertautan dengan Ai. Murid laki-laki yang awalnya berisik menjadi terdiam melihat pemandangan langka yang ada di hadapan mereka. Seorang Star of School, Ai Haibara mencium Conan Edogawa si murid baru yang betampang angkuh dengan lembut.

Conan tidak melawan, malah ia memejamkan matanya. Menikmati detik-detik itu.

"Ai-senpai... A..A..Ai-senpai... Huaaa.." mereka lari dengan meninggalkan genangan air mata.

Ai kembali duduk di kursinya. Sedangkan Conan? Tak usah ditanya! Wajahnya seperti terbakar oleh api.

"Kenapa diam saja, Conan-kun?"tanya Ai sambil tersenyum ke arah Conan yang membatu.

"Ka...ka..A..Ai.. Apa... ya..yang Ka..kau lakukan?"kata Conan dengan gugup setengah mati.

"Apa yang aku lakukan? Kenapa? Kau mau lagi?"Ai balik bertanya.

Conan berblushing ria masih dengan kaki yang seakan-akan terpaku di lantai keramik kelas itu.

_'__Apakah Ai masih menyukaiku?'_ tanya Conan dalam hati. Ia tersenyum tipis sekali.

"Ah! Conan, kau masih dengan Ran?"tanya Ai membuyarkan lamunan Conan.

Conan menggeleng.

"Ran sudah putus denganku, ia memilih laki-laki blasteran inggris yang menjadi rivalku saat SMP, Saguru Hakuba."kata Conan. Ia menghela nafas sebentar kemudian kembali dikejutkan dengan ciuman lembut yang dilakukan oleh Ai.

"Ah, sayang sekali. Kalau begitu, apakah kau mau jika aku yang menggantikan Ran?"tanya Ai. Sukses membuat Conan cengo.

"Ya sudah, tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak mau. Yang penting aku bisa bebas mendekatimu tanpa gangguan Ran."kata Ai sambil menyeringai. Conan kembali blushing.

Pertemuan kembali dengan Ai Haibara, rivalnya saat SD membuat ia merasakan debaran yang berbeda. Padahal baru beberapa jam saja mereka bertemu setelah 5 tahun terakhir.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Read**

**n**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Please... ^_^**


	3. Conan's Feeling (END)

**Disclaimer : Aoyama Gosho-Sensei... (saya pinjam tokohnya ya, sensei... ^_^)**

**Terinspirasi sedikit dari komik.. dgn judul " It's becomes a habit"**

**Moga Suka ya...**

**Alert... Alert... Warning... OOC, Typo, GaJe (Bangeett), dan banyak kekurangan lainnya... mohon Review and Readnya... ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FLASHBACK**

**Conan's POV**

Berada di kota ini membuatku muak. Suara bising dimana-mana, udara kotor bercampur asap yang selalu tak sengaja ku hisap. Benar-benar membuatku kesal. Aku lebih suka di desa. Kalau saja bukan karena pekerjaan ayah, mana mau aku pindah ke tempat bising seperti. Padahal bulan ini memasuki musim gugur, dimana daun turun dengan indahnya. Ditambah hembusan angin yang terkadang merusak helaian kelam rambut milikku.

Mataku memandang ke sekitar taman kota.

'_Mungkin di sini lebih baik.'_ Pikirku.

Mataku menerawang ke depan, menyaksikan dua angsa yang tampak dengan mesranya berpacaran di dalam kolam. Aku tersenyum kecil.

_'__Mesranya...'_ kataku dalam hati.

Ku edarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling dan kudapati bunga ungu cantik dengan mahkotanya yang juga indah.

"Bunga ini sepertinya banyak di taman ini." Kataku. Aku pun memetik bunga itu dan ku perhatikan.

"Tunggu... bunga ini kan..." aku tak sanggup menyelesaikan kata-kataku.

Ingatanku kepada Ai, teman yang pernah menyatakan perasaannya padaku tapi ku tolak mentah-mentah. Malah ku tambah dengan ucapan-ucapan yang tak seharusnya ku ucapkan saat itu. Ya... sampai sekarang aku menyesal. Menyesal luar biasa. Aku sudah menepis bunga ungu darinya, kemudian mendorong tubuhnya hingga ia terjatuh. Benar-benar keterlaluan. Aku melihatnya, melihat wajah murung yang tak pernah ku lihat darinya selama aku berteman akrab dengannya. Dan... cairan bening yang menetes dari matanya. Ia menatapku saat itu! Menatapku dengan senyum pahit yang dapat ku rasakan. Aku ingin sekali meminta maaf pada saat itu, tapi ternyata kediaman Ai sudah di miliki oleh orang lain. Tentu saja membuat hatiku semakin merasa bersalah. Haaah... kuharap aku dapat bertemu denganmu lagi, Ai Haibara.

.

Aku terbelalak melihat mata biru dan rambut pirang kecoklatan yang sedang beradu pandang denganku. Ia tak berubah sama sekali, mata birunya, rambutnya yang selalu saja di potong sebahu.

_'__A...Ai..'_ aku menggumam kecil.

Tapi ia sama sekali tidak acuh denganku. Malah ia masih mengenalku.

_'__Moga saja kau sudah melupakan hal yang pernah terjadi pada pertemanan kita.'_kataku berharap.

**END FLASHBACK**

.

Ia memperlakukanku dengan spesial. Ia bisa tersenyum manis dan tulus hanya padaku, malah ia sering menciumku entah itu di pipi, dahi atau pun emm di bibir. Dan anehnya aku tidak melawan. Malah membiarkannya menciumku, memelukku, dan memegang tanganku. Apakah ia tidak tahu jika semua hal yang telah ia lakukan sukses membuatku tak bisa melupakannya. Mulai dari sentuhannya sampai senyumnya.

_'__Kuharap engkau masih mencintaiku dan melupakan kejadian itu, Ai.'_hanya itu gumaman atau tepatnya do'a yang sering ku lantunkan jika ia ada di dekatku. Haah... mungkin aku telah mencintainya. Tapi, yang benar saja! Baru 2 minggu aku berada di sekolah ini. Apa boleh buat cinta itu tidak mengenal batasan waktu.

_'__Ai...'_

_._

**END CONAN'S POV**

.  
"Ai, setelah ini kau mau kuliah di mana?"tanya Conan dengan nada antusias.

"Hn, aku masih bingung, antara Harvard, MIT, Caltech atau Oxford. Universitas-universitas itu menawarkanku beasiswa. Makanya aku bingung."kata Ai sambil mengangkat bahunya.

Conan menganga dibuatnya.

"Memangnya kau akan kuliah di mana?"tanya Ai.

"Uhm... masih belum terpikirkan." Kata Conan.

"Ya sudah, kau di MIT saja."kata Ai dengan santai.

"Apa?! MIT?" pekik Conan.

"Iya, kau mau tidak? Aku bisa merekomendasikanmu." Kata Ai sambil menyodorkan amplop putih biru kepada Conan.

Tertera di sana _"Recomendations Application"_

Conan menatap Ai tak percaya.

"Mau?" tanya Ai sambil tersenyum miring.

Conan mengangguk, membayangkan ia dapat kuliah tanpa biaya di universitas teknologi number one di dunia itu.

Ai terkekeh kecil sambil memandangi Conan.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu."kata Conan dengan angkuh. Padahal jelas sekali ia sedang malu.

.

.

**SKIP TIME**

.

.

Waktu terasa begitu cepat. Itulah yang dirasakan Ai dan teman-temannya rasakan. Karena hari ini merupakan hari kelulusan. Banyak yang sudah berencana untuk kuliah mereka. Tak terkecuali Ai dan Conan. Hanya saja Conan tidak tahu ke mana Ai akan melanjutkan studynya. Ia selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan jika ditanya perihal tersebut.

Conan menatap Ai yang tampak santai setelah pesta perpisahan itu. Tak ingin rasanya ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Ai. Rasa cintanya sangatlah besar dan susah untuknya membendung lagi. Apalagi karena dorongan dari teman-teman sekelasnya untuk menyuruhnya menyatakan perasaan kepada Ai membuatnya semakin yakin.

"Ai, aku ingin bicara sebentar."kata Conan dengan angkuh. Padahal hatinya sudah bergemuruh tak karuan.

"Hmm... Baiklah, apa sih yang tidak untukmu, Conan."kata Ai sambil tersenyum manis.

Conan diam sebentar menahan nafasnya. Ia menyodorkan bunga aster ungu yang baru saja ia petik di halaman sekolah.

"A..aku mencintaimu, Ai." Kata conan. Ia langsung diam setelah mengatakan itu.

Hening...

Hening...

"Hahahaha... dasar bodoh."

" Seperti De Ja Vu... hanya saja kau yang berada dalam posisiku." Kata Ai. Ia mengambil bunga aster ungu itu dari tangan Conan.

"Tangan gemetar, jantung berdebar, mulut yang terkunci rapat, hahaha... De Ja Vu.."kata Ai lagi.

Ai terdiam. Kemudian...

"Murahan..." kata Ai. Conan tetap diam. Hatinya hancur berkeping-keping.

"Kau pikir aku berbaik hati padamu karena aku masih cinta padamu? Aku masih suka padamu? Jangan bermimpi, bodoh!" kata Ai dengan nada sarkatis yang menusuk. Conan tetap diam mendengarkan apa yang Ai hujatkan untuknya. Kata-kata pedas yang pernah ia katakan di saat Ai pernah menyatakan perasaan padanya.

"Kau pikir aku menciummu, memelukmu, dan bermanja denganmu karena aku masih cinta denganmu? " kata Ai. Ia berdiri hendak pergi. Ketika hendak melewati Conan, Ai berbisik sedikit.

"Kau... menjijikkan..." kata Ai penuh dengan kebencian.

Conan merasa ia sudah tidak mempunyai tubuh lagi. Otak jeniusnya susah berpikir jernih. Hatinya sudah hancur dan tak berbentuk.

"Tidak apa, bencilah aku. Akhirnya aku mengetahui bagaimana rasa sakitmu saat itu. Tak apa, kau pantas melakukannya padaku."kata Conan. Ia masih tertunduk diam tak bisa bergerak.

Ai berhenti sejenak ketika sebuah suara yang serak seperti menahan sesuatu yang berat.

"Tapi, jangan larang aku untuk mencintaimu, Mungkin ini hukuman dari Kami-sama untukku. Untukku yang dengan bodohnya membuatmu menangis pada saat itu. Aku berjanji tidak akan menampakkan diri lagi di depanmu. Aku... Aku.. Aku... berjanji. Jika itu membuatmu lebih..." Conan tercekat saat sebuah benda lembut dan basah menyumpal mulutnya. Bulir air mata yang ia tahan jatuh saat ia memejamkan matanya.

Ai, Ai menciumnya!

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi! Kalau kau lakukan itu... aku... aku... tidak akan bi..sa berhenti mencintaimu."kata Conan. Suaranya melemah.

Ai menghapus bulir air mata yang jatuh dari mata Conan tadi.

"Aku bukan wanita murahan yang seenaknya saja mencium laki-laki."kata Ai.

"Dari dulu... sampai sekarang pun aku tetap mencintaimu... selalu... dan tak pernah berubah."kata Ai. Sukses membuat Conan membelalakkan matanya. Wajah Ai dan Conan langsung merah merona

"Tapi, Kau bilang..."

"Aku ingin kau merasakan sedikit rasa sakitku saat itu. Bagaimana rasanya?"potong Ai.

Conan diam, kepingan hatinya yang hancur tadi mulai kembali pulih sebentar saja setelah mendengar penuturan dari Ai.

"Nih, Aku memutuskan untuk ke MIT. Aku ingin bersama denganmu." Kata Ai dengan malu-malu menunjukkan sebuah amplop putih biru bertuliskan _"Winning a Scholarship"_

Conan masih terdiam, kemudian...

"Aku benci padamu!" teriak Conan. Menghilangkan rasa tegangnya yang ia rasakan beberapa menit yang lalu.

Ai tertawa mendengar Conan dengan teriakan frustasinya.

Uph..

Conan langsung menyambar bibir Ai.

"Aku.. takkan memaafkanmu yang sudah mempermainkanku!"kata Conan dengan seringaian buas. Ai bergidik ngeri. Ia segera berlari sebelum kekasih barunya melakukan hal-hal yang lebih dari itu.

"Ampun... maafkan aku." Kata Ai.

Hup! Conan mendapatkan Ai-nya.

Conan memeluk Ai sambil tersenyum senang.

"Terima kasih, ya. Kau memberiku pelajaran yang berharga." Bisik Conan.

"... dan aku... tak akan menyakitimu lagi." Kata Conan.

"Ya, aku percaya itu..." kata Ai. Ia mencium bunga aster ungu yang tadi di berikan Conan untuknya.

Kelulusannya kali ini tidak membawa Ai ke mimpi buruknya saat SD.

Ai melihat kesekelilingnya, bunga aster ungu tampak dengan indahnya tersinari oleh mentari... seperti hatinya saat ini.

.

.

_Aku mendapatkan Hatimu..._

_Ya... dengan Cinta dan hatimu aku sudah mendapatkan banyak hal..._

_Kebahagiaan..._

_Kesetiaan..._

_Aster ungu... Perasaanku berbalas..._

_._

_._

**FIN**

**OWARI**

**Read**

**n**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Please... ^_^**


End file.
